This invention relates generally to helmets, and more particularly to safety shields attachable to helmets of the type used, for example, by cyclists.
In the past, it was known to permanently attach transparent plastic shields to the sides of helmets, the shield extending forwardly and across the field of view of the wearer. This necessitated exterior pivot structure, at only two locations, and the shields could not easily be removed from the helmet; also, they would fracture at the pivot locations due to propagation of small cracks. It was also known to attach plastic shields to helmets and also visors as by means of exterior snaps; however, these could and did become detached, especially after extensive use, and at high cycle speeds with great wind force exertion on the shield. Further, no satisfactory way to attach shields to visors only, was known.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a shield and its attachment to a helmet, and especially a helmet pivoted visor, enabling removal of the shield, as well as tilting of the shield with the visor, and without externally exposed connections. Basically, the invention provides, in combination with a helmet;
(a) a transparent shield to be supported by the visor so as to extend downwardly from the visor in the helmet wearer's field of view, PA0 (b) the visor and shield having thereon tongue and groove inteconnection means that retain the shield to the visor along a curved path with said means extending along said path, PA0 (c) the interconnection means on the shield located at an upper edge defined by the shield. PA0 (a) a transparent shield to be supported by the visor so as to extend downwardly from the visor in the helmet wearer's field of view, PA0 (b) the shield having interconnection tongue means receivable into said groove means to retain the shield to the visor along said curved path, PA0 (c) the tongue means located at an upper edge defined by the shield.
As will appear, the shield typically has elongated bead structure to be receivable endwise in a groove in the visor; and the bead extends along the upper edge of the shield. Alternatively, the shield may have multiple tongues configured for rapid attachment to visor grooves. Further, the visor may have adjustable attachment to the helmet, whereby the visor and shield pivot together as the visor pivots; and the groove or grooves may be located proximate a forward periphery of the visor and opening downwardly. Provision for both types of grooves in one visor is also made.
It is an additional object to provide:
Such means may comprise an elongated and curved bead, or multiple tongues, as referred to, and the shield may extend in a flat plane, when detached from the visor, for ease of molding.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings in which: